


A Lock You Cannot Pick And a Knot You Can't Untie

by whaleandjanuary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Silly, alpha!Lysithea, omega!Annette, the dimitri brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleandjanuary/pseuds/whaleandjanuary
Summary: Interdimensional researchers and space girlfriends Lysithea and Annette test their latest experiment: a formula that will cause a non-omegaverse person to temporarily present as an alpha or omega.It ... is clearly not ready for sale yet.Happy Belated Omegirlverse Week!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: FEOmegirlverse 2021





	A Lock You Cannot Pick And a Knot You Can't Untie

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Omegirlverse Week, though it doesn't really correspond to any prompt. 
> 
> Somewhat-irrelevant background, if you care: Lysithea and Annette are from some high-tech AU and they've come to this house between worlds to do research on the void between dimensions. But sometimes they get caught up in arbitrary weird science and they're currently experimenting with how to turn a non-omegaverse person into an omegaverse person. For kinky reasons. And because sex sells. And because the house between worlds is a brothel. But it doesn't really matter for this story.

"So ... how long has it been?"

Lysithea peered up over her notebook and raised her eyebrows. "One hour and twelve minutes, which is one minute longer than the last time you asked." 

"Hm," said Annette. She drummed her fingers on her thighs. She was naked, as was Lysithea, although at least Lysithea got to be laying down. Annette was straddling her, and her knees were starting to protest. "I really wish I hadn't dropped my pen. At least then I could be recording my observations."

Annette had lost the pen twenty minutes ago in the midst of gesticulating excitedly about next steps in the experiment. It had rolled under the nightstand and she was in no position to get it now. 

Lysithea, who did have her pen, made a show of writing something in her notebook. "Minute eighty-six. Still stuck together. Lab partner becoming progressively heavier and more annoying." She stuck her tongue out at Annette. "Also I offered to try to get us up." 

Annette wiggled her hips. "I'm worried we'll both pull something." She made another effort to pull herself up off of Lysithea. No, still locked together. She couldn't even tell if it was her clamping down or Lysithea being swollen. This was intensely frustrating. 

"At this point, I think you're making it worse by trying to move," Lysithea said, as kindly as possible. "You're going to have to relax and wait for the knot to go down."

Annette slumped. "Easy for you to say. I have nothing to do and it is _driving me up the wall._ What are you writing, anyway?" 

Lysithea turned the notebook around for a moment. "I'm assuming the overactive knot was caused by too much fanamitizam in the formula and I'm trying to figure out if I did something obviously different between solo testing and our session here." 

"You don't think it's just that the knot _and_ the vaginal lock are too much?" 

Lysithea considered that. "Maybe. But there are worlds which have both and they don't seem to have this problem. We did plenty of user research before we tried to develop the formula. Median knot time was half an hour, which you already know because you did the data analysis. Locks were fifteen minutes. We only had one example of an all-night knot, and that required mating bites _and_ was paired with being basically unconscious the entire time." 

Annette stared sadly at the spot on the floor where the pen disappeared under the nightstand. It was only a few feet away but it might as well have been in another world. 

"In the worst case," Lysithea continued, returning to her notebook, "the anatomical changes will dissipate within six hours and then there won't be a knot to be stuck in you." 

"We'll be starving by then." 

"Hm." Lysithea reached out towards the nightstand. "We'll have to pace ourselves. I can only reach a few more of the cookies." 

Annette groaned. "This won't do. Nobody's going to pay to be glued to another person for six hours! I suppose we could market it as extremely aggressive couples' therapy?" 

"Will you calm down?" Lysithea rolled her hips. "You're probably making it worse by being so tense." 

"Ugh, maybe we should have tested me in heat, or you in rut, or both?" 

"Too many variables." 

"I know, I know." Annette crossed her arms. "But this is really boring. I want to be the alpha next time." 

"So noted." 

"Can we get on our sides? My knees are starting to hurt."

"Well, I can't write as easily in that posi - yes, dear," said Lysithea, noticing Annette's glare. 

They shuffled around for a minute trying to find a comfortable position on their sides. Annette ended up with one leg bent kind of funny but at least her knees felt better. 

Lysithea ruffled Annette's hair and switched to reading an earlier section of her notes. After a few minutes, Annette started humming quietly. 

A minute after that, she said, "Is it too pedestrian to rhyme 'lock' with 'cock'?" 

"Yes." 

"Drat. Maybe 'vagina' and 'confine-a'?" 

"Nevermind; go back to 'cock'." Lysithea didn't even look up from her book. 

Annette pouted. "You know, you could let me take a turn with your pen!" 

"You lost your notebook when we rolled over." 

"No I didn - oh no." 

There was another brief silence before Annette said, "Ok, wait, I have a theory." She reached one hand down between them and started touching herself. 

"Oh good. Keep yourself busy," said Lysithea. 

Annette switched to massaging her breasts. "I'm not just trying to pass the time. My hypothesis is that if we get turned on again we'll be able to separate." 

Lysithea looked at Annette, maybe staring _just_ a little. Annette had a way of biting her lip that was very distracting. "You aren't concerned that we won't just orgasm again without detaching. It could reset the timer." 

"Well," started Annette, sliding a hand down her body to rub at her clit again, "our primary model was 385 right? His world is multiple rounds to finish and, uh, deflate. So maybe we haven't had _enough_ sex." 

Lysithea raised her skepticism eyebrow again. "Ok. Let me know how it goes."

"Oh no!" Annette grabbed and closed Lysithea's notebook. "It doesn't work if we don't both try it."

"How do you know -" Annette leaned in and started licking one of Lysithea's nipples. "- all right all right fine we'll try it your way. If we starve to death it's your fault - no, higher." 

Then neither of them spoke (or wrote) for several minutes, Annette covering Lysithea in kisses and Lysithea batting Annette's hand away so _she_ could pleasure her partner. 

Then, a miracle occurred, and Lysithea's cock slid out of Annette. 

"Oh, thank goodness. My pen!" cried Annette, scrambling to get off of the bed. 

"Come back! I was - fine, I'm very happy for you," said Lysithea, pouting. 

Annette laughed and triumphantly waved her pen and notebook. "A victory for science! Now I can -" She blinked, several times. Then she quietly said, "oh no" and looked down. 

There were several lines of white starting to run down her legs. 

"This ... Lysithea, this is too much cum. We have to fix this." 

"'Too much cum' is one of the selling points." 

Annette frowned. "I thought animalistic sex was the selling point." 

Lysithea shrugged. "Well, maybe for us. Are you going to come back?" 

Annette looked down again, somewhat horrified. "I should clean up." 

"I wouldn't bother." Lysithea started stroking that ridiculous alpha cock. "We're just going to make another mess." 

"Oh, _now_ you want more sex." 

Lysithea put a hand on her chest. "I have been fine being connected to you this entire time. The only issue has been your complaining. Just don't drop your pen again." 

"Ugh." Annette rolled her eyes. "Only because I'm horny and I love you."

Lysithea laughed. Annette climbed back on the bed (pen and notebook tightly in hand) and got down on all fours. "Here. Let's try a different position. And this way you can use my back as a desk after." 

Lysithea smiled, and looked genuinely touched. "That's really sweet, Annette." 

Annette flipped open her notebook while Lysithea mounted her and started kissing her back. She could probably jot down a few things before her brain scattered to the four winds. 

"Ok, time is 14:27. Unsure if knot deflated due to stimulation or passage of time. We are going to need to do a lot more experimenting before we can offer this to clients ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Annette, later, "Wait, you could have just Warped me."


End file.
